


Sunshine

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10 pairings: 6. Dino Cavallone* Al final, lo que pensó que iba a ser un plan maravilloso, resultó ser un verdadero fiasco. Dino no hizo preguntas cuando lo vio llegar bajo la excusa del trabajo, ni le cuestionó tanto hermetismo de su parte. Un día lo entendió. Parecía ser cualidad del Cielo gozar de algo como la híper intuición. No era invasivo, se colaba sutilmente en su día y en sus momentos a solas, sin que Gokudera se percatase, al menos hasta que era demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : T.
> 
> **Género** : Romance.
> 
> **Pareja** : 06. Dino Cavallone.
> 
> **Prompt** : 013. Un poco de sol en el agua fría [Fandom Insano].
> 
> **Extensión** : 2695 palabras.
> 
> **Nota** : esta idea se me ocurrió en realidad mientras escribía "Guardián de tu alegría" (todavía sigo pensando que la hierba tenía algo raro, porque no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir un título tan pedorro), así que los que leyeron ese fic verán cierto, ¿paralelismo? Aunque no al cien por ciento porque las cosas se dan de manera diferente ^^Y los que no leyeron Guardián de tu alegría… nada, no se pierden de nada elemental, no es que sea necesario conocer ese fic para entender este, solo quería comentar que la idea venía ya desde antes. Y sí, otra vez no se salvan de un solapado, explícito/implícito, 5927. Así es la vida.
> 
> * * *

Lo mejor sería dejarlo ir; todo el dolor y la frustración. Pero es fácil decirlo, pensarlo e incluso fantasearlo, sin embargo llevarlo a cabo… llevarlo a cabo fue algo que a Gokudera le tomó años.

Años que parecieron ser milenios.

Había permanecido expectante durante todo ese tiempo. A la espera de que algo muy malo ocurriese, de que esa suerte finalmente se le acabase en algún momento. Porque se decía que no podía ser posible, que no había hecho nada bueno ni excepcional para merecer tanto.

Era pequeño para algo tan grande. Se sentía poca cosa, para tanto.

Toda la vida recibiendo, creciendo y dando golpes, para despertar un día y darse cuenta de que la pesadilla por fin había terminado. Verlo al décimo junto a él, como un amigo, como un jefe y más tarde como eso que traspasaba la barrera de la fraternidad, era suficiente para darle fuerzas en los momentos de mayor debilidad. Porque Gokudera tenía muchos momentos de debilidad, aunque no se mostrase derrotado ante el mundo.

Pero un día le tocó despertar de nuevo, para darse cuenta de que ese dulce sueño definitivamente era demasiado para alguien como él.

¿Qué le hizo creer que existía un paraíso? Los de su calaña no tienen siquiera un infierno donde poder descansar. No obstante no le importaba, porque su Cielo siempre había estado ahí para él. Por eso, era hora de dejarlo ir y así de devolverle un poco de todo lo que le había dado; porque aunque el sueño duró poco, sin duda había valido la pena.

Porque era ese sueño el que le habían dado fuerzas cuando más débil se sentía. Despertar cada día, tan solo para ver su sonrisa, era lo único que necesitaba para agradecerle al Dios en el que todavía creía el poder vivir bajo el mismo cielo y en la misma época.

El plan había sido irse, sencillamente. No había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás porque no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no sabía lidiar con ello, las emociones tan intrincadas de los humanos.

Y quizás por eso justamente había acabado sorprendiéndose al descubrir que los demás guardaban sentimientos cálidos hacia él. Era algo que Gokudera no esperaba, ¿cómo hacerlo? Había estado acostumbrado desde pequeño a que nadie lo mirase cuando lo dejaban atrás. La calle es dura, especialmente cuando tienes ocho años y tu raza no es del agrado de la mayoría de los que te rodean. Un extranjero en tu propio país.

Al final, lo que pensó que iba a ser un plan maravilloso, resultó ser un verdadero fiasco. Deliraba si creía que Tsuna iba a tener una reacción positiva, decirle algo como "que tengas un buen viaje" y palmearle el hombro.

No, Tsuna no supo hacer nada de eso; no podría aunque quisiera ocultarlo para hacérselo más fácil. Le molestaba porque creía intuir acertadamente los motivos de ese viaje. Se lo cuestionó, pero no se lo prohibió. Después de todo no era quién para hacerlo.

Al final, lo que pensó que iba a ser sencillo, terminó siendo más difícil de lo planeado. Discutir con el décimo no había estado en sus planes, irse enojado con él tampoco, pero sabía que esas emociones negativas le ayudarían al menos un poco a dejar toda esa vida que amaba atrás, para comenzar de cero.

El problema es que a esas alturas ya no podía empezar de cero. Le gustase o no era un Guardián, le gustase o no había jurado servir al décimo Vongola. Nunca había sido bueno para separar el trabajo de los sentimientos, de hecho nunca había podido separar a la persona: a quien era su jefe, de quien era su amigo.

El Décimo.

Tsuna.

En el avión tuvo que apagar el teléfono, pero antes de hacerlo revisó para ver si tenía algún mensaje -alguno de él puntualmente-, pero no, solo el beisbolista parecía no estar lo suficientemente enojado con su drástica decisión, y aunque le había llamado cobarde y egoísta muy solapadamente, y aunque Gokudera le hubiera dado un golpe en la quijada por eso, tampoco seguía cabreado con él.

…

Dino no hizo preguntas cuando lo vio llegar bajo la excusa del trabajo. Dino no le cuestionó tanto hermetismo de su parte. No lo molestó, ni lo atosigó. Le dio tiempo para acomodarse y acostumbrarse al trajín diario que siempre había en la central Vongola.

Aunque Italia había sido el país que lo vio nacer, se sentía un inmigrante en su propia tierra. Se sentía ajeno a todo y todos, lejos de las costumbres y de los valores. Cada vez más encerrado en sí mismo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero cuando creía que ese vacío y esa soledad iban a consumirlo finalmente, Dino parecía intuirlo y se acercaba a él con su sonrisa y su torpeza. A veces para preguntarle naderías, otras para invitarlo a hacer actividades que Gokudera siempre rechazaba; sin embargo no negaba que era un bálsamo.

Un día lo entendió. Parecía ser cualidad del Cielo gozar de algo como la híper intuición. Sin embargo Dino no era invasivo, se colaba sutilmente en su día y en sus momentos a solas, sin que Gokudera se percatase, al menos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Le arrancaba palabras, frases enteras y, cuando quería darse cuenta, Gokudera le estaba dando conversación para reparar dolorosamente de esa manera en que si Dino no le hablaba no tenía a quién contarle que tan malo o tan bueno había sido su día.

Era sin dudas… un jodido bálsamo en medio de su tormenta personal.

Fue una noche, después de prácticamente acosarlo y obligarle a compartir un vino, cuando se animó a preguntarle las verdaderas razones de estar allí. Quería saber qué era lo que dejaba atrás en verdad y, especialmente, porque había decidido hacerlo.

—Se supone que aquí está la central. Se supone que somos mafiosos. Y se supone que hago papelerío —había sido la sardónica respuesta, pero sabía a lo que Cavallone se refería.

No tenía ganas de hablar de ello y no habló, el otro tampoco siguió preguntado. De esa forma descubrió de qué manera alguien como Dino había podido relacionarse con alguien como Hibari.

Era esa sonrisa que trastocaba el mundo interno de quien se atreviese a mirarlo más tiempo del que podría considerarse "decoroso". Era esa particular manera de ser, que la mayor parte del tiempo era un suplicio para Gokudera, lo que le había arrastrado a buscar más momentos como ese.

Porque se había dado cuenta que olvidar a Tsuna de la manera en la que pretendía era imposible. Era como querer borrar el pasado vivido, las emociones sentidas junto a una persona, algo tan estúpido como pretender sufrir de amnesia.

No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Mucho menos la inmensidad del Cielo.

Se había resignado a que sería así, había aprendido a convivir con esa clase de heridas. Aunque a veces se le hacía pesado, sabía que al tocar fondo, Dino siempre se aparecería rondándole.

Y esa sonrisa… le fastidiaba, le venía a recordar al idiota del beisbol y también era lo que lo ataba a Tsuna. Con Dino podía hablar de él, tenían un pasado diminuto en común, pero Cavallone estaba empecinado en crear nuevos momentos y nuevos recuerdos a su lado, sin que él ni nadie se lo pidieran.

Había atravesado todas sus capas y pese a que Gokudera se las ingeniaba para despreciarlo y apartarlo de su lado, porque claro, no estaba preparado para recibir tanto de su parte porque no era nadie en la vida de Cavallone, Dino seguía de pie contra viento y marea.

Gokudera creyó que algún día se cansaría, que ningún idiota lograría soportar tanto desamor de su parte, pero parecía olvidar que Dino era la clase de idiota que no se da por vencido por algo tan trivial como las apariencias. Era un idiota importante, el más grande de todos los tiempos… lo era, porque eso de volver una y otra vez era ser un puto masoquista.

Sin embargo Dino no era tan idiota como osaba decirle en la cara y sin remordimiento alguno. Sabía que por mucho que Gokudera se resistiese al principio, tarde o temprano le ganaría por cansancio. Esa era su mejor carta, el as bajo la manga. Le había funcionado con Hibari y con todas aquellas personas que se escondían detrás de sus actitudes.

Reborn le había pedido expresamente que cuidara de él y creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Bueno, quizás se estaba pasando un poco. Porque besarlo, una de esas tantas noches compartiendo una botella de vino, quizás había sido un error, un doloroso error.

La respuesta de Gokudera fue un espontáneo y efectivo puñetazo a la quijada. Un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

—¡Dios, eres torpe hasta para besar! —le dolían los labios. Y también un poco el orgullo, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, quería un poco de todo eso que Dino parecía prometerle tácitamente. Aunque no se creyera merecedor, en el fondo él también quería ser feliz.

O al menos quería esa clase de felicidad, una que no supo aprovechar, que no quiso del décimo por necedad, por ¿altruismo? Recién se daba cuenta de que había sido por cobardía, porque había temido perderlo, sin siquiera haber luchado por tenerlo y conservarlo. Una persona no es un objeto del que uno pueda sentirse dueño.

El día que Tsuna lo llamó, después de haber pasado meses buscando hasta debajo de la almohada el coraje para hacerlo, fue Gokudera quien recurrió a Dino. Golpeó la puerta de su cuarto y no le dio tiempo a preguntar quién era.

—¿Estás dormido? —pero solo recibió silencio del otro lado, es que Dino estaba leyendo acostado en la cama sin suponer ni esperar que Gokudera fuera capaz de ir por propia voluntad a su cuarto, hacia él. —¿Estás o no, idiota? Mierda —se daba cuenta de que lo estaba, porque la luz seguía encendida, se colaba tenuemente por entre las ranuras e iluminaba suavemente el pasillo que había transitado.

Escuchó ruido del otro lado, algo que rodaba por el suelo y algo que se rompía, a la par de un quejido de dolor. Gokudera se llevó la palma de una mano a la frente, arrepintiéndose paulatinamente de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión.

Pero demasiado tarde, porque la puerta se abrió.

Y la sonrisa que le regaló Dino fue una extraña, mezcla de sorpresa con nerviosismo. Lo hizo pasar, le hizo sentarse en la cama y también le hizo el amor. O bueno, solo tuvieron sexo, porque era claro que Gokudera había ido a eso, ¿para qué otra cosa? ¿Para conversar como los dos buenos amigos que no eran? No tenía sentido mentir y mentirse.

Cuando todo terminó y ese vacío volvía a crecer en él, amenazarlo con devorarlo vivo, se apresuró en vestirse para irse cuanto antes del cuarto, sin mirarle al rostro. No podía ni quería hacerlo, pero Dino bajó toda sus defensas y las murallas que había erigido alrededor de sí mismo con una simple pregunta.

—Tsuna… ¿te llamó?

Gokudera apretó la camisa que tenía entre las manos y, dándole la espalda, asintió quedamente. Eso había sido como un baldazo de agua fría.

—¿Irás?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no iré al casamiento del décimo? —decidió responder con otra pregunta, altanera y orgullosa—Soy su mano derecha después de todo…

Y había sido ese "después de todo" el que lo delató. Lo que lo dejó desnudo, más de lo que ya estaba, ante Dino; pero no tenía nada que ocultar porque Dino ya lo había intuido mucho antes de que Gokudera mismo lo sospechase, ni tampoco le importaba confirmar las razones que tenía el chico para recurrir a él.

¿Se sentía usado? Dino, ¿se sentía usado y aún así lo permitía? No iba a preguntárselo, pero en el fondo esperaba que no. De haber sido otra clase de persona, le hubiera gustado poder contarle sin rodeos cuánto estaba haciendo por él, en uno de los que sería un mal momento de su vida. Uno de miles, porque no dudaba de que quedaban muchos por delante. Todavía era muy joven para darse por vencido.

—¿Y? ¿Te vas sin decir nada?

Cuando Gokudera volteó vio esa sonrisa, pero esta era una bribona que tenía otras intenciones. Arqueó la ceja, socarronamente. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Se la daba de amante italiano o qué?

—¿Te gustó o no?

—Pues… tomando en cuenta que consideré seriamente llamar a Romario —bromeó, dándole duro en el ego—. Santo cielo, hombre, eres torpe hasta para follar.

La cara de Dino fue todo un poema de frustración y malestar. Vale, admitía que no había sido digno de una escena de película, pero tampoco había sido tan malo. De hecho, recordaba haber tenido encuentros peores.

Gokudera no lo resistió y empezó a reír. Le había borrado esa sonrisa de los labios, esa que siempre llevaba cual estandarte y que hacía parecer que el mundo era un lugar mejor.

—Pudo haber sido peor —agregó la Tormenta en son de consuelo barato y arqueando las cejas, aunque seguía jocoso sus ojos brillaban anegados de lágrimas.

—Es que la primera vez entre dos personas que recién se conocen es… difícil… —estiró la mano, pero no se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron la nacarada piel del chico.

Gokudera asintió, tragando saliva para ver si ese nudo en su garganta desaparecía de una bendita vez. Eso era cierto, se trataba de un cuerpo que no conocían, maneras de gozar que aún no descubrían; pero tenían tiempo para ello, era lo agradable de empezar a conocer a una persona de esa manera. Todo es nuevo, todo es maravilloso.

—Espero —amenazó la Tormenta terminando de vestirse—que la segunda vez sea mejor.

—Eres cruel —se quejó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, porque se daba cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que había dicho Gokudera. Que habría una segunda vez, y si algo pasa dos veces, hay posibilidades de que pase una tercera vez.

Y si Gokudera permitía que pasara de nuevo significaba que no había sido tan malo como su lengua viperina profesaba. Estiró el brazo y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo apenas.

—Quédate esta noche.

—Ronco.

—No me importa.

—Hablo dormido.

—Tampoco me importa.

Gokudera suspiró y pensó en algo mejor.

—Muerdo…

—Hibari me tiene muy mal acostumbrado.

Reprimió la sonrisa y soltando un suspiro exagerado que trataba de dejar por sentado su falso fastidio, se echó boca arriba sobre la cama.

Junto a él y escuchándole hablar sobre cualquier cosa se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien. O al menos quería creer que todo empezaría a estar bien.

A pesar de que Dino sabía que de cierta manera lo estaba usando, era lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerarlo. Era muy fuerte, era uno de los mejores mafiosos que tuvo en fortuna de conocer y también un buen amante. Aunque se lo negase con ahínco cada noche, cada mañana y cada tarde que pasaban juntos.

Y en el presente es lo que lo consuela siempre, aunque ese vacío en su pecho aparezca una y otra vez cuando no lo tiene entre las piernas, colmándolo de besos y caricias.

Se había ido a Italia con el fin de permitirle a Tsuna formar una familia, creyendo que la felicidad del décimo estaría en ese sendero, en un camino que no podría recorrer con él. Se había acobardado ante la idea de no poder darle todo lo que Tsuna podría llegar a querer y merecer; pero sin darse cuenta él también había encontrado su propio camino y de la mano de quién menos lo esperaba.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de malo dejarse querer, aunque creyera no tener ese derecho. Ya se había castigado lo suficiente a sí mismo. ¿Quién no quiere ser feliz? ¿A quién le gusta sentirse verdaderamente solo?

No podía hablar de amor… cierto, eso no era amor. Sin embargo, para alguien como Gokudera, hablar de una amistad ya era tocar el Cielo con las manos; pero en esta ocasión no dejaría ir su paraíso terrenal. Nunca.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **No, este tampoco me convence del todo, pero estos últimos fics me están costando horrores D: Lo bueno es que al menos me salió el que quería hacer con Naito Longchamp XD, pero está medio bah! y quería retocarlo antes de subirlo. No sé cuándo será eso porque ando muy dispersa como ya notarán :D.**
> 
> * * *


End file.
